Vocaloid Paranomal Investigations
by Raven Sword Exorcist
Summary: When a noraml investigation goes haywire, the investigators of VPI find themselfs in a bad situation with a demon trailing them. MikixPiko, RinxLen Twincest , KaitoxMiku, CulxYuma I made that up . Other pairings as story contuies.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My first fanfiction on this site! Either way, this is either gonna be awesome or it's gonna suck. Let's hope for the best! Oh, and if you review, don't easy on me. I want to know where I can improve my writing skills, 'cause they suck. Anyway~, I already have an idea of what is gonna go on in this, but I'm not sure how to do it. Any suggestions for haunted locations will be taken gladly~! Also, I want to know what Vocaloid's, other than the ones mentioned here, should be in this story and how. I know how I am going to get Aoki and Oliver in here, but I want the rest in here too!**

**Warnings: Swearing, twincest (if you can't figure out one of the pairings from that, then you may be a member of the Shion family), this is a freaking fanfic about paranormal investigations! There will be scary stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know. I don't own Vocaloid or The Legend of Korra. If I did, there would be an awesome Vocaloid anime, Rin and Len would be twins, Kaito would sing 'pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows' and get beat up constantly, and Miki would rule over Miku. Also, I wouldn't change anything about Korra, 'cause it's badass.**

Chapter one: Over sleeping, Kaito's stupidity, and a paranormal investigation team

I wake up to the sound of "Damn! We need more ice cream!" Seriously. _Well, BaKaito, why don't you go _buy_ some? _I think, wishing that my idiot roommate would just shut up and be quiet. I mean, who wakes you up at…, 4:30… OhmygodIoverslept. I quickly get dressed and run out of my room to see Kaito pouting at the table _he _needs_ to do something for himself once. JUST ONCE! _I think, needing to injure the blue-haired-ice-cream-obsessed freak. "Ne, BaKaito, why didn't you fuckin' wake me up?" I say, pissed at the moron's stupidity. Kaito looks up at me, clueless. As usual. "Why? You just woke up. And the investigation isn't until 6." Ugh. I just told him all of this yesterday. "Why? The Kagamine's live an hour away." He is going to say something dumb. It's just a part of Kaito. Trust me. "Yeah, but Rin and Len can drive." See? Stupid. "Yeah? Len's car broke and Rin lost her diver's license due to too many tickets." And Kaito responds with… "Can't Len just dive Rin's car?" And there he goes. "No, he can't. Rin still has the same car as the one she got while they lived in England." Which means everything is reversed. If I have to explain that, he's going to live with Miku. Not that he will care, seeing as they are dating… maybe that's a dumb way of dealing with him, but I don't want nor need him in my apartment. Kaito looks down, and I start to feel bad for him. _No, Piko. Don't feel any sympathy for him._ "Whatever. I'm gonna go watch Korra." Kaito answers. Damn. I sure messed that up, didn't I? Kaito walks over to the TV and turns on the Avatar spin-off. _Wait… Ring lives by them!_ I think, remembering the Wiccan of our paranormal team. Yep. That's right. The investigation that I am so worried about being late for is a paranormal investigation. Tonight we're not only doing our first privet investigation of the Trans-Alleghany Lunatic Asylum, we are also going to be seeing our good friends Rin and Len Kagamine and Ring Suzune. About six months ago, Rin and Len had to move from Detroit (where the rest of us live) to Weston, West Virginia because Rin kinda went insane. Okay, she didn't suddenly go insane, she's always had manic depression and I'm convinced she's a psychopath, but Len didn't want to take her to any mental institutions in Detroit because he hated the mayor. Six months later he calls me and she's fine. So we came down for an investigation of a lunatic asylum! See? This is what happens when you get obsessed with the paranormal! You look forward to going into a _lunatic asylum_! I walk back into my room (I kinda forgot to explain this, I rented connected rooms in the hotel because I never wake up on time, though it was kinda useless, seeing as BaKaito forgot to wake me up) and pick up my iPhone. After flicking though my contacts I come across Ring's number, I quickly call it and pray to god that she will answer. "Hey, Piko! Let me guess, you woke up late and you need me to drive the Kagamine Twins? If I'm not right, then let the spirits curse me." Wow… I didn't even need to greet her this time. "Heh, wow, Ring. You sure are getting good at this." I answer nervously, as I don't need her to get mad. "Ah, I'll do it. We don't need our leader to be late." I begin to say thanks, but she hangs up before I can. Aw, well I had better get ready. I'm still not sure -where Kaito put the IR* camera's.

After a long talk about how Kaito needs to tell me what he is doing with things if he is going to just forget where he put them, we are leaving the hotel. If you are curious as to where BaKaito put my IR cams, he hid them behind the TV. I don't even want to know how he did it. After about an hour of driving we arrive at the location. "Okay, so Ring, Rin, and Len will be here in a little while; Lui is already here, along with Cul and Yuma. And we have no clue as to where our physic or tech are, right?" I review. _God, those two had better not be late. Not, that it's Miki's fault, Iroha probably held her up._ "You're thinking of a way to blame this all on Iroha, aren't you?" Stupid BaKaito. Why does he always have to guess what I'm thinking? "Shut it, BaKaito" I say, using the phrase that his older sister, Meiko, always uses. "Don't copy Meiko, she might murder you!" Ba. Kaito. He really thinks that Meiko's gonna stop drinking long enough to kill me? Well, to bad. She's not. "Hey! Mind joining Yuma and I in standing around, fucking bored?" I look over to see Cul, ready to murder me. _But Cul might _I think to my self. I quickly step out of the door and nervously greet Cul. Yuma walks over to the rest of us and says in his monotone voice "Hey. You know were Miki and Iroha are?" of course. He _has_ to ask that. "No, we haven't talked to them today." Kaito answers for me. Maybe he's not totally stupid. Or maybe he was just using his little common sense for once. Yuma nods, not really caring that it wasn't much of an answer. Or maybe he didn't need anymore info… Whatever, it's not that big a deal. Though I would like to know…

After about thirty minutes of waiting, we see Ring's car. A slick, black ford. This has became a sort of joke because, as a kid, Ring nearly got ran over by the same type of car. It may seem cruel, but if she can call me 'shota boy' at the age of 23, then I can make fun of her bad luck. "Hey shota number two~! Where's your girl friend and arch-enemy?" She also does that. Stupid Ring. Though I would never say that to her face. "Hi, Ring! It's been a long time since I talked to you in person. And it's been and even longer time since you greeted me without calling me a shota, thinking that Miki's my girlfriend, and making Iroha sound innocent." Yeah, just the typical way of greeting Ring. Now with extra sarcasm! Ring rolls her eyes and laughs at the situation. "Miki's late… she'd better be here for the investigation." I look around Ring and see Rin Kagamine along with her nearly identical twin brother, Len Kagamine. "She'll be here." I say, hoping I'm right.

Once again we wait. After twenty minutes of Cul complaining ("Do _not_ call me Culnoza!"), Rin and Len trying to embarrass the rest of us, and Ring teasing everyone (coughcoughmostlymecoughcough), Miki and Iroha pull up. The first of them to get out of the car is Miki. Miki's dressed in her usual clothes for an investigation, a t-shirt, skirt, and hi-top converse. Her long red hair is held back with a blue head band and she seems to be in a rush. I want to tell her that she's not late, but I don't. "Sorry! I'm so sorry," She says. "Iroha couldn't find her speakers and I didn't want to make her leave them." Once again, I am unable to voice my thoughts. Right after that Iroha jumped out of the car, not really too worried about being late. "It's okay, Miki. I don't think that the tour guide is even here yet." I say, glad not to be silent anymore. "Hm. She'll be here about five minutes after six." Miki answerers, not even really noticing her physic prediction.

As Miki said, the tour guide arrives five minutes after six. "Hello! Sorry about being late!" The tour guide, a girl with blonde hair and cat ears, calls over to us. When she gets to us, she introduces herself. "It's really great to meet you all~! I'm SeeU Mimi~!" The girl, SeeU, says rather excitedly. "Hello SeeU. I'm Piko Utatane, the head investigator and founder of Vocaloid Paranormal Investigations. It's nice to meet you." As I say this, I begin to listen to my surroundings. Hoping that I may just hear a faint voice, or a lady's laugh. Anything that would signal to me that this place is truly as haunted as they say it is. "And these are my fellow investigators; Kaito Shion, Ring Suzune, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, Culnoza Amore but call her Cul, Miki Nekomura**, and Iroha Nekomura." I point to each of the investigators, except Iroha, I jab my thumb at Iroha 'cause I currently want her to drop dead. "Great! Come on, this is a big place and I need to show you all where the most activity occurs." SeeU walks up to the door and pulls out a key. After she opens the door, we enter and I can immediately tell that this place has potential. The first thing that tells me this is how Miki reacts. The second we walk in, Miki looks as if she sees someone in the entry hall. The second thing that happens is a loud screech that is heard ringing thought the halls.

Instantly, we are running down the halls. We all subconsciously turned our cell cameras on in case we see anything. The first person to say anything when we get there is Miki. "That wasn't human…" is what she says. However, it's so quiet and she doesn't seem completely sure, so I don't say anything. How I will regret this choice later.

After touring the building and learning the hot spots for paranormal activity, we start to get set up for the investigation. "Okay, Kaito, you go with Lui and I. Miki, you go with Ring for now. Cul_noza_ and Yuma, you two go together. Rin, go with them. Iroha, Len you two will be watching the stationary camera's in van first. We'll switch at 1, okay?" Everyone nods after I finish my short speech. I walk over to where Kaito and Lui are talking and tell them to grab what they want to use for the investigation. I grab an IR camera, digital recorder for EVP's***, and a Sprit Box****. I decided to go to main room in the asylum, because I knew for a fact that the others were at other locations within the building. When we get in the room, our cameras already on, I notice that something seems off. "Something is off in this room," If you don't know this, stating how you feel during an investigation can be both helpful and the worst decision of your life. Say something like I said can be either, depending on who you're dealing with. Voicing fear, however, is not good. Especially in places like this. _And when a physic says that the local could be demonically haunted_ I think, still worried about what Miki said earlier_. _After walking around a while and doing an EVP session, we leave the room and begin to head towards the hall where the scream came from. "Walking, walking, walking…" I continue to say 'walking' as so not to mistake my footstep's for a possible ghost. Just as I am about to stop and do another EVP session, I hear a scream. But not a ghost or demons. I hear _Miki_ scream. 

**First posted fanfic and it has a cliffhanger. Yep, that's me!**

**Len: Shut up. Why do I have to stay back? Alone. With Iroha. In a haunted place?**

**Me: 'cause I want you to.**

**Len: You're a fan girl, aren't you? If you hadn't quite plainly said that I was being paired up with Rin for this fic, I would think I was being paired up with BaKaito.**

**Me: Actually, I'm not a fan girl. I'm just plain crazy.**

**Len:…**

***IR stands for Infrared. Basically, it's a night vision camera.**

****Miki doesn't have an official last name, so I decided to make her and Iroha sisters. **

*****EVP Electronic Voice Phenomenon. Basically spirit voices. **

******Spirit Box plays though radio frequencies quickly so that all you hear is white noise. Using this white noise, spirits can communicate. **

**Review. Or imma go yandere on ya. Reviewers shall also get a chance to rain of Kaito's parade.**

**Kaito: WHAT? *Tries to run but is caught by Rin and Miki***

**Rin, Miki, and Exorcist: REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IDIOTS BEING TOURCHED!**


	2. And so the Demon enters

**Yeah, I know. This is a lousy chapter. Well, I was bored and I didn't know what to write for this chapter, so I came up with it at random. It's mostly crack and practice for nothing whatsoever. Anyone who can guess what the two line breaks say gets to keep Len for a day!**

**Len: What? I never agreed to this, Exorcist!**

**Zatsune: You think your fangirls give a damn?**

**Miki: This isn't a chat box!**

**Rin: I'm going surfing!**

**Everyone except Rin: What?**

**Exorcist: Here's ta cruddy chapter! Oh, and according to spell check 'nano' isn't a word!**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this! **

Chapter two: And so the demon enters

I look up at the girl standing over me. In some ways she looks like a good friend of mine, Miku Hatsune. But she also looks completely different. Instead of the bright teal hair that makes Miku stand out so much, she has solid black hair that looks like it was burned in quite a few areas. She also has similar eyes, though they are red instead of blue. _She is the one who I heard. She is the one who screamed._ I think. I know I am right. Not because she told me. Because I can _feel _it, everything tells me _she did it. She is Zatsune. _I don't need to ask anything I can't already feel. "What do you want from me?" I ask. My fear of her is gone. I know her abilities. I know what she could try to do to me. But I know she can't do that. Not to me, at least. "I want to know where Hatsune is." Zatsune says. I shake my head. "Sorry. I don't know where Miku is." I answer, my usual kind tone, which is there unless I am talking to Cul (who has never been nice to anyone other than Yuma) or telling Kaito to stop being a total idiot (why do we even try…), gone. "That too bad. It looks like someone is going to get hurt. Consider this war, Exorcist." And with that, she's gone. I look over to Ring. To tell the honest truth, I don't really know anything about her other than she's been a practicing Wiccan since the age of 16. "We'd better get going, Miki. If anyone asks what this was about, say you slipped." Is all Ring has to say. I nod my head and follow her.

As time passes, we catch a lot of evidence, however, it all seems feeble to the strange demon that threatened the entire team in the early evening. Turns out the only person who heard me scream (which I plan on denying for the rest of my damn life) was Piko. I did as Ring told me too and lied. I feel a little guilty about it though, considering he seemed pretty worried, but, hey, no one needs to know that this place is haunted by a strange Miku-look-a-like-demon. "Hey, have you seen the twins?" I ask, kinda worried about what those two might destroy. "Huh, Rin and Len? Nope, haven't seen them. If they break anything, they can pay for it." Piko answers. _'Cause Rin and Len always pay for stuff._ I think. Sure, they can _afford_ it, but they won't _pay_ for it.

**~~Kore ha nihongo no shitenhenkouda!~~**

Opps. I didn't mean to break that. Oh, well. Someone will fix it, right? "Rin, did you break something?" Oh, god. Wait, how did Len hear that? Is he a superhero and I didn't know? No, he's too lame for that. "No, I was walking and something just so happened to break." Yeah, that'll work! Not! "Right… and I-" and in a nano second, Len is on top of me. Oh, and to make the situation all the more awkward (I never said that there is anything wrong with Len being on top of me), our lips are touching. After Len realizes what is going on (it takes him 30 seconds), he quickly pulls away and gets off of me. "Sorry, Rin! I'm really, really sorry!" Len apologizes, however I am not listening, I'm trying to decide whether I should start fangirling or if I should ignore him for the rest of the night.

**Watashiha niwatori Kaito no baka chiizu ha odorokubakari Jack Black ha chiitaa gakousoku!**

Hmm… I wonder if they have Ice Cream here. I really want some Ice Cream right now. Why does Ring keep face palming? "Hey, Ring? Are you okay?" I ask, trying to be a good friend. "Yes, BaKaito, I'm just fine being stuck with your dumbness." Ring says. "Oh, good!" I answer, I'm really glad that she's okay. She may be kinda mean to me, but she's still my friend.

**Review, for if you do, you can have Len for a day~! And if you're a boy, you can have Luka or Meiko for a day~!**


End file.
